Percy! On Ice
by SolangeloPhangurl
Summary: Percy runs away to Alaska because his heart is broken. Why? Annabeth cheated on him. But his old passion burns bright again. What is this passion? Ice skating. But what happens when Yuri, Yurio and Viktor turn out to be demigods?
1. chapter 1

Percy ran off into the cold winter night, nothing but a backpack over his shoulder and heartbreak burning his soul. The glowing lights off the cabins got smaller and smaller, the place he once called home, growing farther and farther. He had managed to get out without anyone noticing, which was a huge relief.

Why are you running, Percy? you might ask. Don't you love Camp?

Heartbreak. That's why he's running. The girl he loved, the girl he fell into Tartarus with, is pregnant with another man's child. And she was cheating on him with said man.

This man was Wade Fields, a son of Demeter (sorry Demeter kids) and a total asshole. Wade had somehow got together with Annabeth and impregnated her.

Flashback

"What?," Percy said dumbfounded. Annabeth had just told him that she was cheating on her with Wade. Annabeth stood in front of him, Wade standing by her side while holding her hand.

"Thats not all Percy...," she trailed off.

"She's pregnant. With my kid," said Wade bluntly. Percy stood there shocked. Percy didn't say anything. He looked straight at her with a look of betrayal on his face. He stood the looking at Annabeth.

"Percy...please say something," Annabeth pleaded as she looked down. She didn't want her to ruin this friendship she had with Percy, but she knew she did. She looked at Percy and was shocked.

Percy Jackson, the two time saviour of Olympus had tears streaming down his face. Wade scoffed and threw his arm around Annabeth's shoulders.

"Percy-," Annabeth started. He sniffed while wiping his eyes and gave a laugh. The laugh seemed empty, no happiness.

"It's fine Annabeth. Really. As long as your happy, that's all that matters. Just please give me some time," he said emotionlessly while waving her off.

Percy walked off leaving the couple with mixed emotions. He walked to the beach and heard talking coming from behind a large sand dune.

"I can't keep this from Percy, guys. When he finds out Annabeth is pregnant and that we knew all this time, he's gonna be pissed, " said a voice that sounded like Leo.

"We have to keep it. We don't have to tell him that we knew," said a voice like Jason's.

"I'm out. I'm going to tell him. I still like Percy and I'm not keeping secrets from him. I'm not going to hurt him by keeping secrets from him. That's not what you do to a person you love!"

"Nico we can't. Your feelings are getting in the way of our friendship."

"Friendship is built on trust and honesty. Not lies and secrecy!," yell a voice like Reyna's.

"We still can't tell him!"

"And why is that Jason? Annabeth cheated on him! He has the right to know," Nico said. Percy got closer to look at the scene. The rest of the Seven as well as Nico, Thalia and Reyna were there.

Nico, Reyna, Frank, Hazel and Leo stood on one side while Piper,Jason and Thalia stood on the other side.

Percy came into view of the other demigods. They looked shocked and Nico looked a bit flustered.

"You knew?" Percy asked, directing it to Jason. "And you wanted to keep it from me?"

"Bro it's not-"

"Don't sweat it. She already told me," Percy said. An angry fire lit in his eyes. "I'm going to my cabin. Don't disturb."

Percy stalked off before they could say anything. They let him be. Percy made his way to his cabin and went inside, slamming the door in the process. He let out all that he emotions he held up.

Annabeth cheating

Annabeth pregnant

Heartbreak

Mom and Paul moving away

Lying friends

Friends dying

Secrets

Broken trust

Confusing feelings

Wars

Sacrifices

Tartarus

IT WAS TOO MUCH

These people hurt him. He wanted to get away but he had to protect camp.

Do something for yourself. You have to put yourself first, sometimes his father spoke to him in his mind. Go to the land beyond us Gods and blow off steam. Come back when your ready...Good luck son.

Percy, actually listening for once, listened to the advice. He got out a backpack and packed everything he needed. He didn't go to dinner that night. Once everyone was asleep, he put his plan into action

Flashback Over

Percy was now 3 miles away from Camp. He slowed his run to a jog, breathing heavily. He sat under a tree and looked up at the sky, Zoe's constellation shining brightly. He took deep breathes, still looking at her constellation.

When he got his breathing under controll, something fell from the sky and landed on the road. It gleamed in the moonlight, a silvery glow surrounding it. His curiosity got the best of him and he went to investigate.

Laying on the road was a silver compass on a chain, gold cursive letters, Z.N., glittered on the outer shell. On the chain was a small card which read:

Heartbreak is a bitch. Hope this helps, as it will block your scent. Go to Alaska and be free. I know how boys like their freedom.

-Zoe Nightshade

Percy looked up at the sky and looked at her constellation. He thanked Zoe as a tear slipped down his cheek. He felt mixed emotions. He grabbed the compass by the chain and put it on like a necklace. He let out a loud taxi cab whistle, calling for his pegasus, Blackjack.

In the dark night, Blackjack's wings shone beautifully in the moonlight. He landed a metre away from Percy and strode up to the demigod.

What is it boss? Blackjack queried.

"I need you to take me to Alaska as fast as you can," Percy told the winged animal.

Sure boss. Can we get donuts after?

Percy chuckled and nodded while climbing on the pegasus. Blackjack neighed happily and took off into the sky. The cold wind bit at Percy's skin, a rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins. He clenched the compass in his hand and let out a sound of freedom and enjoyment.

Blackjack and Percy made their way to the land beyond the gods, having occasional talks about which donut is better and Blackjack asked Percy about his childhood hobbies and it was like.

"When I was around 7 years old I asked my mom if I could go for figure skating lessons. She, of course being the amazing woman she is, agreed. I loved skating but when Gabe came 'round I couldn't do it anymore. It was hard cause it was a way to release my troubles. It's been a while since I've been on the ice. About 8 years since I've been."

Well that was depressing...

"Yeah sorry about that," Percy said through a laugh.

I'm pretty sure Alaska has ice rinks,boss. You can start again. Maybe be a competitor.

Percy smiled, thinking about being on the ice again. And being in a competition.

"Yeah. It'll be nice," Percy said through a yawn.

Go ahead, boss. Promise I won't drop you. We'll be over the borders by day break.

"Thanks Blackjack," said Percy as he dozed off on the winged creature, an old fire ignited.


	2. 2 years later

I stood on the podium, the gold medal hanging around my neck and bouquets of flowers in my arms. I had just won gold at the Grand Prix Finals for the first time ever! I could hardly believe that fact. I smiled at my coach, Stevie Edgars, and she beams back at me. The press took a couple of pictures of Yuri Plisetsky(silver) ,Yuri Katsuki(bronze) and I (gold). After a couple of pictures we walked off the podium to our coachs.

"You were great Percy! I'm so proud!,"said Stevie. Stevie was a middle aged woman with wine red hair and bright green eyes. She was a demigod as well, daughter of Dionysos, which I think explains the hair.

"Yeah Percy, I've never seen anyone skate like that before. It was good," said Viktor Nikiforov as he put his arm around Yuri K.

"Thanks Viktor," I said. Yurio put a hand on my shoulder and and gave it a little shake. I was taller than Yurio, with his height reaching my shoulders.

"Yeah. Not bad Jackson. But next season I'm beating your sorry ass," the blonde said. I just laughed at him and just rested my arm on his head. He grumbled a little but gave me a small smile. I winked at him playfully and he seemed to turn red, like how Clarisse used to when I teased her...

No. Don't think about her. Cause if you think about her you'll think about camp.

"I was thinking, if it's fine with you, maybe we can come and stay with you in Alaska until next season starts," asked Yuri. I grinned at him. Yuri, Viktor and Yurio are really good friends of mine. We befriended each other when the season started so we are really close now. I just need Yuri and Viktor to get together as well as Yurio and Otabek and I'll be grand! Wow my inner shipper came out...

"Of course you guys can. And if you want, Viktor you could also bring Maccachin. I'm sure Kim and Ron won't mind having him over," I told him. Ron and Kim are two dogs that I rescued from the local shelter. Kim is a border collie with bright green eyes and Ron is a Husky that's black and white with a green eye and a brown eye.

So what if they're named after the two main characters of Kim Possible? Sue me! The show is great and so are my dogs who I consider my adopted children. Call me a dog mom if you want, they are my precious babies.

"Awesome! Both Yuri and I will be there in a week, so you can get some rest," said Viktor.

"Don't forget Yurio! I'm coming to Alaska to," said Yurio. He started accepting the name cos he knew it wasn't going away anytime soon.

"Sure. It's all good with me," I told him. They just beamed at me which made them look kinda creepy. We continued to talk for a while, them asking questions about Alaska and me answering them. It was quite fun to hear all the little myths about the state. I told them that they need to pack warm clothes as it might be too chilly. Yurio just snorted and told me that if he can survive a winter in Russia, he can survive Alaska.

Timey wimey skippy skip

(CAMP HALF-BLOOD )

Annabeth's POV

Piper had called a meeting at the big house for the rest of the Seven and cabin counsellors. We had no idea why but she sounded urgent, like someone was in danger. I knew it was important, that it might have something to do with Percy's disappearance. . . I could feel it.

I still loved Percy, and I knew what I did was wrong. When Percy left I went on a quest to find him, and two days into the unsuccessful quest I was stabbed in the stomach, killing the foetus. I had a hard time for the first month but began to accept it.

I ran through the camp, rushing to the Big House. I went in and saw everyone staring at a glum Chiron and a pacing Piper with a rolled up magazine in her hand. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she looked like she was worried. She looked up and saw me and stopped pacing. I sat around the ping pong table with my friends as she took a deep breath.

"I know where Percy is," she said looking at us. I couldn't believe my ears. She knows where Percy is, which means we can go look for him and bring him back home! I beamed at her and looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Well, Pipes! Where is he? What is he doing? How'd you find out?," asked Travis Stoll. Piper unrolled the magazine, the cover page facing her body. She took a deep breath.

"Well out with it," Nico grumbled from his seat next to his boyfriend Will Solace, head counsellor of the Apollo cabin.

"He lives in Alaska but he travels quite a bit because of his profession," she said looking at the magazine cover.

"What does he do?," asked an anxious Jason. Piper didn't say anything, she just threw the magazine cover at us. The cover faced us, clearly stating that it was a magazine dedicated to figure skating.

On Ice!! read the title in bright neon blue. The cover had a man with sea green eyes and dark black hair, so black it almost looked blue. He had facial features that weren't too soft but also not too sharp. His jaw was well defined. He wore a white toga like costume with gold trimmings that reached the middle of his thighs, long sleek white pants and a thin brown rope belt that was tied at the ends. His skates were a white colour with gold shimmer around the edges. His pose looked so graceful, his arms reaching up to the sky like he was reaching for something he can't seem to grasp and his legs in a kneeling position. He looked sorrowful, like he had been through war (which he been in. Well two wars).

"Percy," whispered Hazel. "He looks so beautiful. So. . .graceful."

"Yeah. . . I never imagined Prissy would become a figure skater. I thought it always seemed too graceful for him," said Clarisse with a thoughtful face. "But it looks like it suits him."

"He won gold at the Grand Prix Finals this year, even though it's his first year. He ranked about experienced skaters, which is amazing," said Piper. Leo just stared at it in awe and then frowned.

"He looks paler," he said as his frown deepened. Will sighed and assured him that it was normal since he was in the cold alot.

"Well who's going?," I asked as I picked up the magazine.

"Going where, Annabeth?," said Conner.

"Well to bring him back here," I said in a matter of factly tone.

"We're not gonna bring him back," said Frank. I just stared at him wide eyed. Hazel,Piper, Will, and Nico agreed with him.

"What!? Why?," I screamed at them.

"He will come back when he's ready, Annabeth. He moved on and he's living his life. We must leave him to figure out his life," said Chiron as he trotted into the room. I just gaped and him but sank back in my seat.

"Heros. Mr. D has given you a quest," said the centaur. Mr. D?

"Mr. D? He gave us a quest? ," asked Clarisse.

"Well a quest for the rest of the Seven as well as Mr. di Angelo and Mr. Solace, so the rest of you may leave," said Chiron as he gestured for them to leave.

When they all left Chiron took a glance at the magazine and smiled, something that rarely happened these past two years.

"Mr. D has a 17 year old son who lives in Russia but is planning on coming to America, Alaska more precisely, in a week. He is coming with two friends who are also undetermined demigods. These three do not know that they are demigods," he informed us. We just stared at him. Mr . D has a 17 year old son!? How!?

"Names and reasons for coming here?," asked Frank.

"Yuri Plisetsky, Yuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov coming to stay with their friend for about a month. That's all I have managed to find out through one way IMs," Chiron said. Those names sound familiar. . . I saw Piper stiffen at the names, so I think she knows them.

"Okay. Friend may be a monster so we use the mist to alter their thinking," I said, a plan forming in my brain.

"Thats the thing miss Chase. Their friend is Perseus. They became friends during their figure skating competitions," he told us and he gave us a warning look as if saying don't do anything stupid when your there.

We just sat there. I analysed the mission given: retrieve 3 demigods in Alaska and maybe having to face Percy after 2 years. Cool. Maybe I can convince him to come back. . .


	3. He has a what?

I was watching reruns of The Librarians with my dogs when I heard footsteps come from behind me. I smiled as two hands cover my eyes and a low, Husky voice whispered in my ear ,"guess who?"

"Is it Abraham Lincoln?," I ask while raising my eyebrow. He huffs childishly and tells me to try again. I laugh at his childish ways, even though I'm equally childish.

"Is it Santa?," I ask in a 5 year old voice. He laughs and uncovers my eyes, knowing I'm going to continue giving ridiculous answers.

"Hello sweetness," he said as he sat next to me. I smiled at him and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Well if it isn't my annoying boyfriend, Mitchell," I said in return.

He wraps his arms around me as he pouts, his wooly sweater warming my body. I laugh and peck his lips which makes him smile and pecked me back. Skating wasn't the only thing I was doing in Alaska and I managed to find Mitchell after three months of being in the state. He asked me out three months later and we're still dating to this day. (All my fellow LGBTQ'S raise your hand *Me-raises hand*)

"Want to go to the rink today?," he asks me. "Or practise fighting downstairs in the basement?"

"Lets practice fighting. The others will be coming over in four hours. So around 15:45. They're hiring a car from the airport," I said.

Mitchell Harrogate was a banished son of Apollo. Be was banished a year before I came to Camp. He was blamed for the death of a daughter of Aphrodite when he was on duty in the infirmary and they decided to banish him. He was forced to go to the land beyond the gods and the gods told his family that he was a traitor. He was abandoned by his family at the age of 13. Poseidon, who I still keep in touch with, approves of Mitchell and said he was one of the gods against his banishment.

Mitchy, his nickname that I gave him, is two years older than me, making him twenty-one. He worked at the local animal shelter but he was not working this week because the owner decided he should spend time with his boyfriend after he won the Grand Prix Finals. Nice lady right? Mrs. Smith was the best lady that wasn't blood related.

He has sandy brown hair and Caribbean blue eyes, with a slight dusting of freckles. He is the sweetest thing you'll ever meet. If I wake up from a nightmare about that place or the pit he will wrap his arms around me and tell me everything's okay then starts singing me to sleep. If I'm in a bad mood he will bake chocolate chipped cookies, the same recipe that my mom gave him when she first met him. She was happy that I was over Annabeth and moved on. She somehow knew I was bisexual before I even came out to her. Must be the mother instincts.

Anyway, we go down into the basement which had a training mat and weapons on the side. The dogs followed us into the basement and sat next to the sword shelves. I pull out Riptide and he pulls out his sword Solar Flare. Solar Flare was a short sword made of Celestial Bronze and was ingraved with images of Suns and music notes.

We stood in our stances,ready for a fight. We circled each other and then our blades connected.

Leo's POV (7 hours earlier in CHB)

It was currently 4:45 in the morning. MORNING! Annabeth wanted to leave at 5 so we can be in Alaska by the afternoon. We were travelling with something the Hephaestus cabin have been working on. We found a button on Festus that could transform him into a mini van so we were working on how to make him faster.

We all stood under the Thalia's tree, waiting for Will to drag Nico here. All of us looked tired except for Annabeth who looked like she was high on Skittles. We heard yelps of pain and saw Will dragging a very angry Nico by the ear. We had packed Festus with our bags the night before so we could leave as soon as everyone got there.

"Sorry we're late. Nico didn't want to wake up," said Will. This guy is fully awake at the crack of dawn. Must be an Apollo thing.

"Nah don't sweat it. I didn't want to get up too. Jason had to shock me awake," said Piper. I snickered.

"Beauty Queen needs her beauty sleep," I said which earned a slap on the head from Piper.

"Come on people. Move it,move it,move it. We have some demigods to pick up. We've been waiting a week for this," said Annabeth.

"No you've been waiting a week for this," grumbled a tired Frank.

We piled into Festus the Mini Van and I set the Co-ordinates for the town. Festus creaked and groaned. Morse Code.

Do you want any coffee?

"Yeah buddy. All of us. We all need it," I said tiredly. Since Festus had the coordinates, I put him into autopilot and leaned back. He started up and drove silently, a small cup being filled with coffee next to me. I turned my seat around so I could face everyone else.

"You sure that's safe, Leo?," asked Hazel. I gave her a mad grin.

"Of course it is. Trust Festus," I said. She seemed to settle a bit. Frank put his arm around her shoulder to comfort her. I saw Nico doze off, his head on Will's shoulder. Piper sipped her coffee while Jason cleaned his glasses.

"Hey Pipes. Do you still have that magazine with Percy?," asked Annabeth. Piper nodded and reached into her bag, pulling out the magazine.

It still amazes how successful Percy has become. Yeah he was successful in the demigod world but now he's successful in the mortal world. I wonder what other things he did during these two years. Before you say anything we did look for him but we decided to leave him be so he can heal on his own.

"Okay so the article has the question that the Interviewer asked and his answer. It's basically those QnA thingy ma-bobs that Youtubers do," said Annabeth. And yes demigods know what YouTube is. The answer was replace the silver and gold in the programme boards with Celestial Bronze.

"Read away," said Will as he took out an ear bud from one of his ears.

"So Percy, how does it feel to know that you beat experienced competitive skaters in your first year of competitive skating?

It feels weird. I knew I had potential but I didn't know I had this much. I was so surprised to hear that I won. The other two winners and I are great friends so they were actually happy for me," Annabeth read aloud.

"Wow Percy made friends! I hope he isn't replacing us," I said jokingly. I ducked as Piper tried to slap me.

"So what inspired your theme for this season? You chose an extremely interesting topic. Tell us what or who inspired the beautiful performances," she read.

"Wait they get to pick themes? What kind of theme did he choose?," asked Jason as a puzzling look crossed over his face.

"If you quiten down Sparky we can find out," said Piper. Annabeth chuckled at the two and continued to read.

"The theme I chose was war. For my short programme I was skating the feeling you have when you have a war with yourself and your feelings and the constant war that is staying alive and trying to live that life happily. My free skate, I was skating as if I was a soldier myself, a Greek soldier to be precise, and I was facing a war that could make or break my world," she said, slowing down a little as she managed to utter the last word.

"He skated about war. His free skate, whatever the hell that is, about him during the demigod wars," Hazel said.

"That is such a weird theme to choose, but at the same time it works for him," said Frank. I nodded, completely speechless. It kind of clicked in my head. His ending move looks like he's trying to get a hold of something he can't have and looks like he's filled with grief. The look of grief is sadness for those who risked their lives during the war and the thing he's trying to reach is those who passed on, as if he's blaming himself for their deaths and want them to forgive him, but he thinks that they blame him too, never going to gain their forgiveness.

"Quite a good observation, Leo. I'm impressed," said Annabeth looking at me. Wait what?

"You spoke out loud," said Will.

"Oh," I said, giving a Seaweed-Brain worthy answer.

"Is there anymore to read?," asked Piper. Annabeth nodded and said there was one more question and answer left.

"When you first started, who did you want to make proud by winning?

At first it was to prove something to myself, but I wanted to make my parents proud too. I don't think my dad's side knows I skate-," Annabeth was interrupted by Will who said,"Now we do."

"-but I also wanted to make Mitchell Harrogate, my boyfriend, proud,"she finished. She slowly closed the magazine and shook her head. Will started to choke on his coffee which woke up Nico.

"Mitchell Harrogate!?," said Will. Nico patted his back to stop him from choking.

"Wait, did I hear boyfriend?," asked Jason. Annabeth nodded but smiled a little.

"Percy is bi. He told me a week after we started dating cause he wanted me to trust him. It's nice to know that he's moved on," she said, her smile becoming a bit bigger.

"But why is Will choking on his coffee because of Percy's boyfriend's name?," I asked curiously.

"He was banished from Camp at 13 years old. A daughter of Aphrodite died during his shift in the infirmary. He was seen pulling out a dagger from her chest. Most said he stabbed her while others said that she stabbed herself cause she was in so much pain," said Will looking down. "My brother would never do something like that."

"After he was banished to Alaska, a year later, before Percy arrived at camp,Iris showed us what really happened. She stabbed herself because she was in so much pain," Annabeth finished. Well that was...interesting.

"Well as long as my bro is happy, I'm happy," said Jason after an awkward silence.

''Yeah. . ."

"Why don't we catch up on some sleep we got a few hours of travelling. We'll be there by 4 pm," I said. They seemed to silently agree, most closing their eyes. I leaned back in my seat and turned it around, now facing the road. The soft hum of Festus lulling me into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Arrival part 1

SMUTTY!!! DON'T LIKE SMUT READ UNTIL NEXT BOLD TEXT!!!

Also!!! Their lounge has an eight seater L-shaped, a love seat and a single seater couch.

Percy's POV

I walk into the lounge after our spar and sit on the couch and lean back. I heard Mitchy lock the basement door and put the key on the key rack. He lays on the same couch I'm sitting on and grabs my hands, holding in his big warm ones.

"We aren't going to be alone for a month you know. We should probably enjoy the alone time we have now," I said in a suggestive voice. "It's 11 now. We got a few hours to spend alone."

He raises an eyebrow and I smirk at him. He smiles at me, sits up and pulls me in for a kiss. The kiss was sweet and passionate at first but then grew hungrier. His hands gripped my hips and I loop my hands around his neck, pulling his closer. Our lips moved in sync as I tangled my hands in his hair and he moved his hands under my shirt, his touch sending shivers up my spine. He pushed me backwards so I was lying underneath him. He started leaving a trail of kisses down my jaw, his soft lips travelling down to my neck.

His teeth grazed my sweet spot and he started nibbling and sucking. I moaned a little as he licked the now forming bruise that sat right in the middle of my neck. He kissed it once more and his lips were on mine. His kissed me sweetly and I kissed back but hungrier. My hands went down to the hem of his shirt and I tugged on it, indicating that I wanted it off. I pulled the shirt up and over his head, his bear chest now exposed.

I flip him over so I was on top of him. I trail kisses down to his neck. I nibble on his sweet spot, right above the collar bone. I suck on the skin and he moans which makes turns me on even more. He sits up which causes me to straddle him.

I kiss his lips and soon we're making out again. I tease him by putting my hands on his thighs and use my thumbs to rub circles near his member.

He breaks the kiss and whispers huskily,"Now Baby Boy. . . Who said you get to tease me?"

I moaned at the nickname, the nickname he uses to turn me on. He grips my hips tighter and his thumbs pull on my sweatpants hem.

"Hmmm Baby Boy?"

I feel my heart flutter a bit and my member harden. "Nobody Daddy. . ."

He kisses me roughly and lifts me up. My legs wrap around his waist so I don't fall. He held me up by looping his arms under my ass.

I felt him walking and before I knew it, we were up the stairs and in the bedroom. We kissed passionately and then things got crazy. . .

INNOCENT BEANS MAY NOW READ

About three hours after our "session" I woke up under the covers of our queen sized bed. I huddled myself in the duvet and realised I had no clothes on. I look to where Mitchy should be and saw nobody there. I groan as I felt my lower half of my body burn with pain.

He did a good job, didn't he. . .

I look to my bedside table to look at the time and saw a glass of water with pain medication. I took the meds and waited for them to kick in. As soon as they kicked in I heard the door open. I sit up and see Mitchell walk in. He looks at me and smiles while walking over. He looks over at the bedside table and sees that the meds are gone.

"Did I hurt you a lot? How's the pain?," he asked as he sat down on the bed. I sit up and groan a little.

"Not a lot of pain now, Mitchy," I said to my caring boyfriend.

"Good," he said as he boops my nose. "We have some visitors. Their car broke down outside our house. Dont freak out when you see them. Okay? They're going to stay here until their one friend does the repairs."

Visitors? That's odd. I have a weird feeling about this. I nod at his words and get out of bed. I pull on my boxers that were laying on the floor and pull on my jeans that I got from the drawers (cause I need pants that don't smell like sex) while Mitchy went down to talk to the guests. I walk to my closet and see that all my sweaters weren't there. Probably in the wash. I close the closet door and steal my favourite sweater of Mitchy's. It was a pastel peach wool sweater. Because of our different builds his sweater came mid thigh and slightly hung off my shoulders displaying my collar bones. The sleeves which usually were a bit short for him became kitten sleeves.

I look in the mirror and saw the hickey he left. I can't go out to people I don't know with a huge hickey!

I rummage through the drawers of the vanity mirror looking for the foundation to hide it. It wasn't anywhere! I huff and make my way out the room, trying to come up with a story if they ask what it is and how I got it.

I walk down the stairs and see Kim sitting at the bottom, wagging her tail. I bend down and pat her head before heading into the lounge where the guests were according to Mitchell.

As soon as I get there I could feel many emotions. Happiness, regret and relief. Happiness because I could see them again. Regret because I wished I had gone back sooner, but I had my career and boyfriend which made up for it. And relief because they were still alive.

Will's POV

We were driving in a residential area to avoid the traffic when Festus the Mini Van let out a few creaks and broke down. Leo started doing his thing but after fifteen minutes let out an anger puff.

"What happened Leo?," asked Annabeth.

"Festus broke down-"

"Clearly," muttered my annoyed significant other.

Leo glared at him and continued," So we're going to be stuck for a while until I fix it. Two to three hours max."

"Great. What do we do now?," asked a tired Piper.

"We should tell the owners of the house that we aren't trespassing and that our car broke down before they call the police," I said. Annabeth nodded and we left Leo to fix Festus while we went to tell the property owners.

We walked up to the two story house and Jason knocked on the door. We heard shuffling and a few barks. They must have dogs. I wonder what kind of breed. The mahogany looking door opened to reveal a man who looked a few years older than me with sandy hair and Caribbean blue eyes.

"Hello there. Harrogate-Jackson residence. How can I help you?," he said. My eyes widen at his words. His eyes land on Annabeth and I and widen as well.

"Annabeth? Will? What are you doing here?," he asked.

"Mitchell? Oh my gods!," said Annabeth. Mitchell smiled a bit then frowned.

"You didn't answer my question is though. What are you doing here? It's the land beyond the gods," he said.

"Thats why we need to talk to Percy. Do you know where he is?," asked Piper. Mitchell blushed a little and nodded his head.

"Yeah. He's upstairs sleeping. He's...uh...not feeling very well," he said. "Come in." I try to sense illness and pain from the upstairs area and found what hurt and how he got it... Let's say I'm quite disturbed even though Nico and I do it.

He opened the door wider and and everyone walked in. I passed him as he closer the door and whispered,"Yeah he's got a bad case of post-anal sex." He qawked at me. I chuckled. "I use the same excuse bro. Don't worry I won't tell," I assured him. He let out a sigh of relief and playfully glared at me.

We walk to the lounge and Mitchell tells us he's going to see if Percy was awake. He walks up the stairs and in hear the soft creak of a door opening coming from up there. Nico sat next to me playing with the border collie while the Husky walked to each of us, seeming to observe us. Annabeth was walking around the room, looking at the photographs that stood on the coffee table next to one of the couches.

I hear footsteps coming down and see Mitchell coming up to us. He takes a seat on the love seat and looks at us. He looks at Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel and Nico.

"Part of the Seven and Nico di Angelo, I'm guessing," he said.

"How did you know?," asked Jason.

"Percy told me," he said smiling at him. "He should be down in about five minutes if you were wondering."

"So Mitchell, how has Alaska been?," asked Piper.

"Amazing. No quests from gods, going with Percy to the rink, working at the animal shelter and hanging out with my dogs and Percy," he informed with a smile.

"Oh, that's cool," said Frank.

"How did you and Percy meet?," asked Hazel.

"Well I was walking down by the lake and I saw him sitting on the sand. He didn't seem to notice me and I realised that he was making little water sculptures with the water. I went up and asked him if he was a demigod. So he said he was and I told him I was too. He told me his story and I told him mine. After six months I asked him out. And we're still dating to this day," he said. Piper awwwed while the rest smiled. Nico had a small smile playing on his lips. We heard footsteps approach and there stood Percy. His eyes held many emotions.

He looked kind of adorable with what he was wearing, light blue jeans and a pastel peach wool sweater that slightly hung off his shoulders. He was bare foot and you could see some blisters on his feet. Must be from breaking in his skates. He looked innocent and you might think that he is innocent but the large hickey on his neck made you realise that he wasn't as innocent as you thought.

"Hey guys. What-what are you doing here?," he asked while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well we were actually going to tell you about this quest we have as soon as we saw you but now I have to ask. Was Mitchell good? Cause damn. . . That is one large hickey, Perce," said Leo as he walked in with a cheeky smile. He was a bit dirty and had a smudge on his cheek.

Percy and Mitchell blushed a dark crimson together while Hazel started fanning herself. Sweet child. Percy, answering Leo's question, gave a quick nod and sat down next to Mitchell.

"Ummm before I feel anymore uncomfortable. What are you guys doing here?," asked Percy.

"Please do tell so after I can murder Percy for stealing my sweater again," said Mitchell, glaring at the grinning Percy who was wiggling his eyebrows at Mitchell.

"This about about your friends Yuri Plisetsky, Vikturi Nikiforov and Yuri Katsuki," said Piper. The goofy expression on Percy's face faded and was replaced by by a serious look.

"What about them?," asked Mitchell.

"They're demigods."


End file.
